Juliet In Wonderland
by islashlove
Summary: Juliet follows a strange looking Gus, through a door into a world of wonderment and along the way she learns a few things about herself. This is NOT a slash story. It is, for a change a Shules story. I hope you enjoy.
1. Following a 'White Rabbit', Gus?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych or Alice in Wonderland. However, I do own the songs and poems with-in; as they are a creation of my own. **

**Beta: Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for all your hard work.**

**Author's Notes: Hi, this story was requested by the author Waruitenshi. She wanted me to do a Psych in wonderland, so, here it is. The idea is also loosely following, Captain Riterra Smith's, 'The Wizard of Terminal City', which is also a Psych story. **

**P.S. I will be doing this off the Walt Disney cartoon version of Alice in Wonderland. Plus I cannot promise the chapters will be as long. It will depend on where I am in Alice in Wonderland, for that chapter.**

**Story Notes: Juliet follows a strange looking Gus, through a door into a world of wonderment and along the way she learns a few things about herself.**

**Juliet In Wonderland: By islashlove**

**Chapter 1: Following a 'White Rabbit', Gus?**

Juliet sat in a dimly lit corner of the bar she was in. She was drunk. Drunk and heart broken and who broke her heart? Juliet did! Juliet broke her own heart, along with Shawn Spencer's and now she's sitting here trying to drown the misery she had made.

Oh, she knew what she was getting herself into when she first started to date Shawn. It was the way he saw the world through the eyes of a child and the air of innocence that flowed around him, that attracted her to him in the first place.

But as the weeks changed into months, those little things that she had loved had started to get on her nerves. The way he would make obscure eighties remarks, the practical jokes, his overall childish behaviour and his insistence of having his time alone with Gus. He called it 'Gus time'. In all, Juliet started to try and change Shawn and his ways. But Shawn pointed out what she was doing and asked her why she was trying to change him if she really loved him.

That was when it all fell apart. She had lost her temper and thrown Shawn out of their apartment. After he left and she had calmed down, she stopped and thought about what he said and realised that he was right. If she loved him, she shouldn't have tried to change him, but now it was too late. Shawn was gone; left the same night and no matter how many times she asked Gus where Shawn was, he wouldn't tell her.

That is why she was sitting in this bar, at such an ungodly hour, trying to drink her pain away. In fact, she was so drunk she didn't notice someone putting something into her drink. As she stumbles her way back up to the bar to buy another drink, Juliet happened to look outside and saw a sight which she couldn't believe.

Standing there in full sight was Gus. But it was what Gus was wearing that had Jules' attention. He was dressed as a white rabbit. Running out of the bar and leaving her purse on the counter, she took off after Gus who was just disappearing down a nearby alleyway.

"Gus! Gus, please wait!" she shouted after the disappearing figure and as she turned the next corner, she ran straight into Gus, who was just standing there.

"Oh, Gus, I'm sorry," Juliet said as she tried to stand up. Failing, she slipped back down to the ground and as she looked back up at the sight before her, she busted into laughter.

"What, pray tell, are you laughing at?"

"I'm laughing at you, of course, Gus."

"Me, why in the world, would you be laughing at me?"

"Be, because you're dressed as a white rabbit."

"And…?"

"And…it's a WHITE rabbit and you're…well, you're black." Juliet laughed out loud again.

"Really, I cannot see why you find this so funny. Just because my skin is one colour, does not mean I cannot go out dressed as I choose. If fact, I find this comment from you, young lady, very racist and I think your problem is you expect everything to be the way you want it."

Just then an alarm went off; Gus then proceeded to pull the biggest watch Juliet had ever seen from the pocket of the vest he was also wearing. Looking at it, Juliet watched as Gus' eyes grew wide. "Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear, you see this?" Gus said shoving the watch into Juliet's face.

"Yes, it's just a pocket watch."

"Yes, it is just a pocket watch. No, wait…that isn't what I mean! I mean, look at the time, here I am wasting precious time with you and now I'm late, so good day to you." And with that Gus started to walk away.

Juliet just sat there on the alleyway floor, watching Gus walk away. Just as he entered a doorway at the end of the alleyway, she remembered why she had chased him in the first place. Getting up, Juliet took after Gus, hoping to catch him, so she could once again ask him about Shawn.

As she entered the building, she saw Gus standing on the other side of the room, his back to her. She heard him once again mumble something about being late, before he disappeared. Vanished before her eyes and as she moved towards the spot where Gus had been standing, the floor suddenly disappeared from underneath her feet and she felt herself falling.

Looking around her, Juliet could see floor boards, chairs, bed and other furniture falling along with her. Yet, for some strange reason, even though she knew she should be afraid, she wasn't. She wasn't afraid of the fact that she was falling, or even the fact that she had just chased one Burton Guster, dressed as a white rabbit, into an old building. Nor was she afraid of what fate was waiting for her at the end of her fall.

She suddenly felt strange and when she looked straight ahead, she could see an upside down, white rabbit Gus, racing through a tiny door, which closed behind him. She did ponder this fact for a moment or two before she realised that it was in fact she who was upside down. She was hanging by her ankles from a branch that was sticking out from the wall and when she looked up, err…down, she was just inches from the floor.

Placing her hands down, umm…up, she managed to unhook her feet and then stood upright. Looking around the room, she could see there was a table which stood right in the middle of the room and to one side was the very small door that Gus had disappeared through. Walking over to it, she peered through the key hole just in time to see a white rabbit dressed Gus head down a path in a garden, calling out, "I'm late, I'm late; oh I'm very, very late."'

"Oh dear, I really do need to catch Gus and ask him about Shawn." And with that in mind, Juliet tried to open the door.

"Ouch," the door said. Looking down at it, Juliet could see that there was a face in the door and the keyhole was the mouth.

"Oh, I am ever so sorry. Please forgive me, but I must get through. Will you please open up?"

The doorknob twisted this way and that. It then started to speak. "Oh, it is quiet alright my dear, but you did give me such a turn, though. As for letting you through, well, I'm sorry to say, but you are way too big to fit through me."

"Oh dear, I really needed to talk to Gus, now I'll never catch him."

"Now, now, you could always try the bottle up there."

Juliet looked around and saw a bottle sitting on the table. Getting up, she walked over and picked it up. All it had written on it was 'drink me'.

Juliet gave the bottle the once over and wondered if it was safe. After all it didn't have poison written on it, nor the crossed bones. But then, if someone was trying to kill her, wouldn't they have taken such labels off? She didn't know. Shrugging her shoulders and thinking she had nothing to lose, Juliet took a sip. At first there was nothing; then suddenly, a rush of air, as the table seemed to grow.

Juliet turned to face the door. She smiled when she realised that she was now the right size to go through, but try as she might, the door just wouldn't budge.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear. But, didn't I tell you I was locked? You did grab the key, didn't you?"

Looking back up at the top of the table, Juliet could see the key through the glass top.

"Oh, dear, how am I going to be able to get that down?"

"You could try the box," the door suggested.

Looking down, Juliet saw a small box sitting at her feet. Picking it up, she read, 'eat me'. Guessing that it had an opposite effect as to the drink, she took a bite. The rush of air once again hit her as she grew. But this time, Juliet over shot the table and nearly filled up the entire room.

The effects of the past week; multiplied by the alcohol in her system, caused Juliet to start crying. Within a few moments, the room started to fill with her tears. Try as she could, Juliet just couldn't stop herself from crying.

In desperation the door cried out. "The bottle! Quick, grab the bottle!"

Juliet quickly reached down and picked up the tiny bottle and took another sip. In less than a minute, she felt herself falling again.

She landed inside the bottle and then she felt it being pulled. She just looked around in time to see the door open its mouth to let the water through and being small enough, she and the bottle passed through without any trouble.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	2. After White Rabbit Gus, Again

**Chapter 2: After White Rabbit Gus, Again.**

Juliet looked around her in surprise. After all, instead of finding herself in the beautiful garden that she saw through the keyhole, Juliet found herself floating in the glass bottle, in the middle of the ocean.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked herself, especially since she was the only one there.

No matter where she looked, all she could see was water, which wasn't helping her situation any, especially after she had being drinking all night. Looking around once again and sure that no one would see her; Juliet carefully balanced on the edge of the bottle in order to relieve herself. Unfortunately, a wave came and tipped the bottle over.

"Well, that solved that problem, I guess," Juliet said to herself as she climbed back into the bottle. "Now all I need to do is get to land and get dry."

Just then she heard some voices. Scanning the horizon, Juliet's eyes finally fell upon something in the distance. As the figures grew closer, Juliet got a better look at them. As soon as she could see who they were, Juliet let out a gasp. Then she quickly covered her mouth, to stifle the laugh that wanted to come out for there was McNab, Lassiter and Henry, or at least she thought it was them.

At first she thought it was just Henry, but he was dressed as some sort of bird. Then she saw the other two, who were also dressed as birds. McNab was a black bird, who was lying in the water on his back, with his feet in the air. Sitting on his feet was Henry and behind Henry was Lassiter. Lassiter was the only one flying, but he was also the one that was pushing the other two along, by putting his head against Henry's back. As they got closer, Juliet could hear what they were saying.

"Which way, Dodo?" Lassiter asked as he stopped pushing for a moment.

"Just give me a second," Henry said. He then pointed one way. "This way, my lad. If you stick with me, I'll get you to shore."

"Aye, aye, Dodo," Lassiter said and continued to push in the direction Henry had pointed.

"Dodo," Juliet laughed to herself, but quickly changed her mood when she saw that they were heading away from her.

"Henry! McNab!" she yelled as she watched them slowly moved away from her.

"Carlton, help me, please, help me," Juliet whispered as they vanished completely from sight. "Damn, I really could have used their help to get to shore."

Just then a group of lobsters swam by.

"Excuse me, could you possibly help me?" But they just kept on swimming in the same direction that Henry, Lassiter and McNab had gone.

"What now?" Juliet said to herself, as she tried to work out how she was going to get to shore.

And as if to answer her question, a great big wave swamped Juliet and the bottle, tipping her out of the bottle and pushing her away. The next thing she knew she was being washed up onto the shore. After Juliet coughed up all the water and sand that had gotten in her mouth, she stood up and had a look around.

She was surprised to see Dodo Henry standing on top of a rock with a fire. Running around the rock on the sand, was McNab, Lassiter, the lobsters and a bunch of fish. Juliet watched and listened as Dodo Henry encouraged them to run around the rock in order to get dry. This most likely would have worked if the tide didn't keep coming in and covering them all the time. Excluding Dodo Henry as the water never reached that high.

Then Dodo Henry must have seen her, as he called out. "Hello there."

Juliet looked around thinking he was talking to someone else. Realising he wasn't, Juliet asked, "Who, me?"

"Yes you, girly, come and join us. You can't get dry just standing there. You need to run around." Juliet had moved closer, as Dodo Henry was talking. So close, that she got caught amongst the runners and had to run with them if she didn't want to get trampled. "Now that's the way, you'll be dry in no time."

"But, no one will get dry like this," Juliet started to say, just as another wave hit them.

"Of course you will. See, I'm already dry." Dodo Henry said as he warmed his backside with the fire.

"Yes, I can see that you are dry, but that's because…" Juliet was cut off as another wave came, only this time it knock her away from the runners.

Turning as she heard a familiar voice, Juliet was pleased to see that White Rabbit Gus had just been washed up onto the beach in an umbrella. Gus jumped up; looked at his watch again and then dashed off towards the woods, exclaiming, "Oh dear, I'm late, I'm so very late."

"Gus, please wait for me. I need to ask you a question." Juliet chased after White Rabbit Gus, down a path, in the woods.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	3. The Detective and the Fisherman

**Chapter 3: The Detective and the Fisherman.**

Juliet tried her best to catch up with White Rabbit Gus, but he was just too fast for her. She soon found herself wandering the woods, trying to work out where he had gone. Not too much later, she walked out into a clearing.

Juliet looked at the different ways the path went, but for some reason, she did not see the two rather rounded boys following her. In her frustration to find Gus and where he went, Juliet crawled through a fallen log. The two boys that were following her walked over the top of the log and reached the end before her. They stood still, waiting to see if she would see them this time.

Juliet crawled out of the log, passing between the boy's legs. She didn't see them until she turned around and she was truly surprised to see two strange looking statues which look strangely like her two nephews. Walking up to them, she read what was on their collars.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. What strange looking statues," Juliet said to herself, before she reached out a hand to touch them, but before she could the statues started to talk.

"If you think we are statues, then you shouldn't poke us," Tweedle Dee said.

"And, if you think we are living, then you should say something to us," Tweedle Dumb added.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was nice to meet you, but I must be on my way," Juliet said as she did a little curtsy; this was when she realised she was wearing a dress.

But she was sure that she had been wearing jeans when all of this started. She was brought out of her thoughts when her nephews started to talk again.

"Oh, no, you are doing it all backwards. You're supposed to say hello, not goodbye."

"Yes, of course I am. Well, hello and now I really do need to be on my way."

"But you have only just started the visit."

"I know, but I just have to find my friend Gus." seeing them look at her strangely, Juliet added, "The White Rabbit."

"Why?"

"Because, I need to ask him some questions."

"Why?"

"Because, I hurt someone that was very close to him," Juliet paused for a moment, as she looked down at the ground. "And, to me as well, and, I need to ask the White Rabbit if he knows where our friend is and why he is dressed as a white rabbit."

"Why?"

"So I can apologise to our friend and I'm curious as to why he is dressed like he is? So, if you don't mind, I will be on my way. Good day to you both."

"Oh, you want to apologise. That's a good thing. But you are curious, not as good."

"True; otherwise, she will be like the Detective and the Fisherman."

"The Detective and the Fisherman? What happened to them?"

"Oh, no, you're just too busy."

"Well, I was, but I have time to hear what you have to say about them." Juliet said as she sat down on the log to listen to the story.

"Very, well." Said Tweedle Dee

_Well, the Detective and Fisherman were walking along the beach. The Fisherman said to the Detective, 'If you would only learn to relax a little, you could learn to have some fun'._

_The Detective coughed and spluttered and then he turned to the Fisherman and said, 'I think it's time we speak of other thing, instead of talking about how you think I should behave'._

_'Arr…you are trying to change the subject, to something you prefer. I like a man who speaks their mind even if it is out-dated.'_

_'I prefer the easier things in life, such as a gun in my hand.'_

_'And I would prefer a fishing line, to catch me something to eat.'_

_Just then the Fisherman tripped and fell head first into the water. There he saw a bed of oysters. Calling over the Detective, they collected the oysters and headed home for a feast._

_As the Detective got everything ready; the Fisherman helped himself to the oysters; every single one. _

_When the Detective returned and found the oysters gone, his temper he did loose._

_'Now, please my friend, as I said before. You need to change your ways, or your blood pressure will be the death of you.'_

_'I'll tell you this, if you were my friend, you would not try to change me, nor eat all the food.'_

_The Fisherman grabbed his fishing line and headed out the door._

_The Detective stood there as still as he could and shot the fisherman in the back. He then walked up to the Fisherman as he lay dying and kneeled down and whispered, 'you shouldn't have tried to change me,' and then he walked away._

"The End," Both nephews said together and then they added, "And the moral of this story is that you should accept someone for who they are, not who you think they should be."

"Well," Juliet said not quite sure what else to say. "That was…interesting. But now, I really do need to go."

"Oh, no, you need to stay so we can tell you another story." And they started to recite a poem.

Juliet snuck away, heading off down the path nearest to her.

"Oh, dear, things are really getting weird. I hope I find Gus soon."

After about an hour of walking, Juliet came across a little old house.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	4. At the White Rabbit's House

**Chapter 4: At the White Rabbit's House**

Juliet followed the path, taking in all the unusual and weird looking plants and animals. She couldn't help but wonder what Shawn would think of all of this. She then answered her own question. Shawn would have loved this place. It was full of wonderment and the most amazing surprises. In fact, he wouldn't want to leave.

The forest again gave away to a small clearing that had a quaint little house in it. Juliet stood there for a second taking in what she saw. It was a two story house that was painted white on the outside with light blue trim and a white picket fence running around it. There was also a brick chimney sticking out of the roof. As she approached, White Rabbit Gus came running out calling a name.

"Maria, Maria where are you?"

"Oh, Gus, there you are," Juliet said as she ran up to the white picket fence.

"Arr…Maria, there you are. Now, do you know where my gloves are?"

"Your gloves…Oh, Gus, you don't know who I am, do you?"

"Of cause I do, you are Maria. Now go and find my gloves." And with that White Rabbit Gus pushed Juliet towards the house.

"Oh dear, Gus doesn't know who I am. What am I going to do?"

"You are going to finds my gloves; that is what you are going to do, Maria."

"Yes, Gus…I mean White Rabbit. Now where will I find a pair of gloves?" As Juliet searched the rooms she came across a little box. Written on it were the words 'Eat Me'. And not thinking Juliet picked out a piece to eat but regretted her action as soon as she felt herself start to grow.

Up and up she went, until she nearly filled the whole house, her feet pushing White Rabbit Gus out as her leg exited the front door. Getting up, White Rabbit Gus looked up and upon seeing his house full of a very large woman, he started running around screaming.

"A monster, a monster, there is a monster in my house."

Just then White Rabbit Gus stopped and started running down the path. Juliet could see that he was running to someone.

"Oh, Dodo, please help me, there is a monster in my house."

"Dodo…oh, Henry, I hope he can help me," Juliet said as she tried to see Dodo Henry.

"What, a monster you say? Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

"Do you think you can get it out of my house?"

"Just give me a chance to think about it. Now, to get a monster out of a house we need…" as Dodo Henry thought he was looking around him, suddenly something caught his eye. "That's it; we need a Bill to get rid of a monster in a house."

"A Bill, what is a Bill?" asked White Rabbit Gus

"Arr…Bill, could you come here please?" Dodo called out to someone walking down the path.

Juliet did her best to see who Dodo Henry was talking to and she nearly burst into laughter when she saw a lizard, which looked like McNab. He also looked like one of the old fashion chimney sweeps.

When McNab walked over, Dodo Henry flung one of his wings around McNab's shoulders and started to lead him towards the house.

"Now, Bill, have you ever been down a chimney?"

"Of course I have, why?"

"Well, I want you to go down this chimney, wrap your tail around the monster's neck and pull it out."

"I can do that," McNab said as he started to climb the ladder; that was, until he realised what Dodo Henry had said. "Monster, you said monster, sorry, no way am I going to do that," McNab continued as he climbed back down.

But Dodo Henry grabbed him and carried Chimney Sweep McNab in the fireman's hold, back up the ladder.

"Now, now, my lad, you are a good boy and a strong one, I know you can do this."

"You do and I can?" Chimney Sweep McNab said with a voice of disbelief.

"Of cause you can and you shouldn't let anyone tell you any different. Now, you get down there and pull that monster out."

"Yes sir." And with that, Chimney Sweep McNab disappeared down the chimney.

But it caused the soot from the fire place to get all over Juliet, causing her to sneeze. Poor Chimney Sweep McNab shot out the chimney like a bullet. As he disappeared out of sight, all Juliet could think was, 'poor McNab'.

Both White Rabbit Gus and Dodo Henry watched as Chimney Sweep McNab disappeared from sight. Then White Rabbit Gus turned around and seeing that Juliet was still occupying his house, he said to Dodo Henry, "Now what?"

"Now we, we…burn the bugger out."

"Burn the bugger out?" White Rabbit Gus repeated.

"Yes, we will burn the bugger out." And with that Dodo Henry started to collect wood so he could burn Juliet out.

"But, but my house."

"What about it, my boy? We need to get rid of the monster and burning it out will work."

"Yes, it will. But my house will burn down as well." But Dodo Henry wasn't listening as he tried to start the fire.

"Oh, dear, this is getting serious now. Well, I guess what I need is to eat or drink something that will make me shrink again." Looking around, Juliet saw a garden just outside the house.

Reaching out to pick one of the carrots, Juliet was stopped by White Rabbit Gus. So she grabbed him and as she picked him up, he pulled out a carrot as well. Bringing both White Rabbit Gus and the carrot to the window she said to him, "I need to eat something." As Juliet bit into the carrot, White Rabbit Gus answered her. "You're not eating me, me, me," he said falling down as Juliet shrank.

As Juliet picked herself up off the ground, she heard White Rabbit Gus exclaim, 'Oh no, I'm going to be late'. She knew he had taken off again.

Running to the door, Juliet was surprised to find that she was smaller than she was before and she had to climb down the stairs. As she passed Dodo Henry, who was still trying to start the fire, he asked if she had a match. Apologising and saying she didn't, Juliet chased after White Rabbit Gus again.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	5. In the Garden

**Chapter 5: In the Garden.**

Juliet now found herself wandering around a garden. She felt a little unnerved, as she was smaller than the flowers, which meant she was also smaller than any sort of creature that might also be wandering around.

As she walked further and further into the garden she saw some of the strangest things she had ever seen. A few butterflies flew past her and as she watched them land, they changed into a loaf of bread.

"What strange butterflies!"

"Bread and butter, butterflies," a strange voice said to Juliet from above her.

"Sorry," Juliet said as she looked around her, but seeing no one. Just then a horse fly few past, but it looked like a rocking horse. "Oh, a horse fly…I mean a rocking horse fly."

"That's right," the voice said again.

Juliet looked around again and not thinking, she asked the nearest flower if it had just talked to her. But as soon as she said it, she took it back, "That's silly, Juliet. Flowers don't talk."

"Of course we talk," the red rose answered her. "That is, if there is any one worth talking to." Juliet could see a face in the red rose, so she had a closer look. She was a little surprised to see Chief Vick looking back at her, but before she could say anything, Juliet was interrupted.

"And we sing, too," a group of dandelions added. "Would you like to hear us sing?"

"Well…that would be lovely."

"What shall we sing?" asked the red rose.

"How about 'Flowers in the Valley'?" the white rose offered.

"Yes, that sounds just about right. Ok, everybody, get ready." As the many different flowers prepared themselves, Juliet made herself comfortable on a leaf.

"Right," said the red rose, nodding her head and they started to sing.

_I always thought we would be together._

_I always thought you knew me, as well as I knew you._

_But I was wrong._

_I accepted you, the way you were, just like the flowers in the valley do._

_But you wanted to change me as if I were a weed growing in your garden._

_Why, baby, couldn't you see how much I loved you the way you were?_

_Yet, you couldn't love me the same way._

_You tried to change me, to make me something I'm not._

_You tried to make me a flower in a garden, but it didn't work._

_So this flower left to join the flowers in the valley._

_They don't change, and they don't try to change you._

_I hope one day, you will leave the safety of your garden_

_And join me, with the flowers in the Valley._

Juliet stood up and clapped when the flowers stopped singing. The song itself was strange, but the melody was lovely.

"Thank you, my dear. Now, what type of flower are you?" the red rose asked as she looked down her nose at Juliet. But before Juliet could answer, the other flowers interrupted.

"She has to be a wildflower," one whispered.

"Yes, I agree," another one said.

"Just look at those stems."

"And those petals, she defiantly doesn't belong to our garden."

"Of course I don't belong to your garden."

"See, a wildflower."

"I am not a wildflower, I'm a…"

"She's a weed."

"Yes, that is the only thing that makes sense. You are a weed, aren't you?" the red rose asked.

"I certainly am not a weed," Juliet protested.

"Then what garden are you from?"

"I'm not from any garden," Juliet said stomping her foot.

"So you are a weed. Well, we don't want weeds in our garden."

And with that the flowers started to push Juliet out of their garden.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be part of your garden anyway, especially if you can't accept me the way I am. Plus, if I was my right size, I would pick you all." The only response Juliet got from that comment was cold water being poured over her.

Storming off, Juliet found herself following another path and she also started to feel lonely. The words that she had said about them not accepting her as she was, was ringing in her ears. They were the same words Shawn had said as he walked out of their door after she kicked him out.

"Oh, Shawn, what did I do?" she said to herself as she continued to follow the path.

Soon though, Juliet heard a voice floating through the air.

As she walks out into a clearing, Juliet was shocked to see a caterpillar and again she is surprised to see it looks like Henry Spencer.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	6. Caterpillar Henry

**Chapter 6: Caterpillar Henry.**

Juliet stood there watching Caterpillar Henry as he sat on a mushroom, smoking from a strange pipe that looks more like an oboe. What really amazed Juliet wasn't the fact that he was smoking. It was fact, that the smoke formed letters as they floated away. As she watched a letter 'A' float amongst the trees, Caterpillar Henry startled her by speaking.

"Who. Are. You?" Caterpillar Henry asked. Juliet watched as the smoke made up every word. When Juliet didn't respond, Caterpillar Henry asked again. Shaking her head clear, Juliet answered.

"I, I am Juliet."

"And what are you doing here?"

"Well, you see…"

"I do not see. Who are you and why are you here."

"Well, I was trying to explain to you. I'm Juliet and I'm here, because I hurt a friend and I was trying to catch the White Rabbit and asked him if he knows where my friend is. But I can't seem to catch him."

"Why?"

"Because the White Rabbit is just too fast for me."

"Recite."

"Sorry?"

"Recite."

"Recite what?"

"It is, my dear…what do you want me to recite?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. So, what do you want me to recite?"

"Relationship."

"Relationship's…I've never heard of that one."

"It goes like this, my dear."

"_How does a relationship between two people survive_

_In the murky waters of deceit_

_When one is willing to accept the other as they are_

_And one wants the other to change to their ideals."_

"Oh, that is very…interesting, I must say. I have never heard anything like that before."

"You. Who are you?"

"I am Detective Juliet O'Hara." Juliet barked as her tempter rose at being asked the same question over and over again.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm angry, because I stuffed up my relationship with a great man. I was stupid to follow Gus into that empty building and now I have no idea where I'm going or how to get back to where I came from. Plus, I'm only three inches tall."

"What is wrong with being three inches tall? I am three inches tall."

"Well, three inches tall might be just fine for a caterpillar, but I'm a woman and I should be taller. Good day to you." And with that Juliet stormed off.

As she walked away, Juliet heard Caterpillar Henry calling her back. Turning around, she made her way back to him.

"What do you want?"

"Keep your temper." Just as Juliet was about to say something to him about it, Caterpillar Henry disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to emerge as a butterfly.

"Just one more thing."

"What?"

"One side will make you bigger and the other side will make you smaller." And with that Butterfly Henry flew away.

"The side of what?" Juliet yelled after him.

"The mushroom of course," Butterfly Henry said as he flew right up to her and then flew off again.

Juliet walked under the mushroom and carefully took a piece from each side. Taking a bite from one piece, Juliet found herself growing again. Only this time, she kept on growing, up and up and up, right through a tree.

When she stopped, Juliet was as tall as the tallest tree and in her hair there was a bird's nest. As Juliet tried to work out what she was going to do next, the bird returned to her nest. Finding it gone and Juliet in its place, the bird started screaming.

"Serpent, Serpent."

"I'm not a Serpent," Juliet said, she was starting to get tired of being called a monster of some type.

"You are a Serpent and you want to eat my eggs."

"I do not want to eat your eggs."

"So, you don't eat eggs?"

"Well, yes, I do eat eggs, but…"

"See, Serpent. Help me, Serpent." The bird went off again.

"_Well I've had enough of this."_ Juliet thought to herself. _"What did Butterfly Henry say? One side would make me bigger and the other smaller. That's it."_ And with that Juliet took a bite from the other piece of mushroom.

Juliet was getting a head rush from shrinking from such a height. When she stopped, Juliet found that she was three inches tall again.

"Oh dear, this is getting ridiculous," Juliet said as she looked at the two pieces of mushroom in her hand. Then she got an idea. Taking a small lick of the 'growing side' of the mushroom, Juliet had finally reached the size she wanted.

"Now, to find Gus." Juliet said as she took off down the nearest path.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	7. Shawn, the Cheshire Cat

**Sorry it's so short, but there is a longer one to come and yes, Shawn finally makes his entry.**

**Chapter 7: Shawn, the Cheshire Cat.**

Juliet had barely travelled more than a few minutes, before she came across a bunch of signs. Each one had writing on it that said 'this way' with an arrow. The only problem was, the arrows were all pointing in different directions.

"Well, that's no help to me at all," Juliet murmured.

"It is, if you want to go everywhere."

Juliet looked around, but couldn't see anyone. "I'm sorry, but did someone say something?"

"Yes, I did."

Juliet looked up into the tree, where the voice had come from. There on a branch, was a set of teeth, not normal human teeth, but ones that looked like cat's teeth and they were smiling at her. Juliet stared at the smile, because it looked familiar. She watched as the eyes appeared and then the rest of the body. The cat itself was a light purple with dark purple strips running down its body.

"Oh, and who are you?" Juliet asked as she realised that the face of the cat looked a lot like Shawn's.

"I am," the cat said as its smile grew even wider, "the Cheshire Cat," Shawn said and then his bushy tail wrapped around him and he disappeared.

"Oh, excuse me," Juliet called out, hoping that Shawn the Cheshire Cat hadn't disappeared completely, "but could you tell me where to go." Juliet smiled as Shawn came back.

"It doesn't matter which way you go, you will get to where ever you want to go. Oh, and by the way, it I wanted to find the White Rabbit, I would go this way," Shawn the Cheshire Cat said pointing two different ways.

"Really," Juliet said getting annoyed at being given the run around. "Which way, did you say Gus went?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"You said the White Rabbit went this way," Juliet said as she, too, pointed in both directions.

"I did?" Shawn the Cheshire Cat said in surprise.

Juliet stamped her foot at this. "Yes, you did. Now can you please help me fine the White Rabbit?"

"No, I can't. But the Hatter might, he lives that way," but just as Juliet started to head that way, Shawn the Cheshire Cat spoke again. But he is quite mad, you see." Pausing in her steps Juliet turned back around. "You could try the March Hare, I guess." He continued pointing in the other direction, only to say, "But he is mad as well."

"Oh, I don't know if I want to talk to someone who is mad."

"My dear, we are all mad here." And with that Shawn the Cheshire Cat just disappeared.

"Oh, dear, I guess I don't have a choice then," Juliet said as she headed off down the path that Shawn the Cheshire Cat had indicated.

She walked a little while, until she heard singing. She had reached a back yard, just like the one White Rabbit Gus had at his place. But in the back yard of the little house, a very long table was set up. At the other end of the table, away from the gate Juliet was standing at, were three people, or rather, from what she could see, one human and two animals, a mouse and a hare. Juliet knew it was a hare because of the ears.

She opened the gate and walked up to the table and sat down and listened to the three friends singing.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	8. A Mad, Mad Tea Party

**Chapter 8: A Mad, Mad Tea Party.**

The trio finished their song and Juliet clapped to show that she enjoyed the song.

But the three looked her way and seeing her there, they rushed towards her. "No room, no room," they shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it looked like there was plenty of room."

When Juliet looked up at them, she saw who they were. McNab was the Field Mouse, Henry was the March Hare, and last but not least, Lassiter was the Mad Hatter.

"Well, there isn't and it's impolite to sit down without being invited," Mad Hatter Lassiter said.

"I'm sorry, but I heard you singing and I just wanted to sit down and listen to you."

"You did?" March Hare Henry asked.

"Oh, yes. Plus, the Cheshire Cat said you might be able to help me."

"Well, I'm sorry, my dear, but you see we are having an un-birthday party."

"Un-birthday party? What's an un-birthday?

"What, you don't know? Well, it's like this, we have but one day of the year that is put aside for our birthday," Mad Hatter Lassiter explained.

"But, there are 364 days left, which are un-birthdays," continued March Hare Henry.

"I see," Juliet said as she let this information sink in. "So then, that means today is my un-birthday as well."

"It is," both the March Hare and Mad Hatter exclaimed together.

"Well then, you better come and have a cup of tea with us," Mad Hatter Lassiter said.

They all walked down the length of the table and Juliet sat at the spot on the end. Mad Hatter Lassiter placed a big cup of tea in front of her and then he sat down on one side of her and March Hare Henry on the other. Field Mouse McNab made himself comfortable in a tea pot.

Juliet watched as Mad Hatter Lassiter poured himself a cup of tea...literally. The cup, saucer and two cubes of sugar come out of the tea pot. Just as she went to take a drink of her tea March Hare Henry shouted, "Dirty cup, change places."

They grabbed Juliet by the arms and moved around the table, sitting down in new seats. Mad Hatter Lassiter poured them all a new cup of tea and then turned his attention towards Juliet.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Juliet started to say as she looked into her tea cup, "I was told to come here, because you might be able to help me."

"I see. Why?"

Well I'm chasing the White Rabbit and…"

As Juliet started to tell them what was going on, March Hare Henry was cutting into a cake. The cake exploded, covering Mad Hatter Lassiter from head to toe in cake crumbs and icing which he licked off his face. But Field Mouse McNab had somehow ended up in the cake and was shot straight up like a bullet out of a gun. They all watched as he floated down on an umbrella, reciting a poem.

_He was a strange one,_

_An individual for sure._

_But he got his heart broken._

_When the one he loves, _

_Tried to change him._

_For she did not love him for him, _

_But what he could give her._

They watched as Field Mouse McNab landed in another teapot and his voice faded. This was when Mad Hatter Lassiter turned his attention back towards Juliet.

"So who told you we could help you and with what?"

"Well, I ran into a cat and…"

"A cat!" screamed Field Mouse McNab as he jumped out of the tea pot and took off down the table with Mad Hatter Lassiter and March Hare Henry hot on his heels.

Field Mouse McNab raced along the table at full speed, which Juliet thought was a little too fast for a small animal to move. Field Mouse McNab managed to avoid his two pursuers by jumping into yet another tea pot. They managed to stop him from taking off again by putting jam onto his nose, which seemed to have put him to sleep.

After everything had calmed down, Juliet went to have a drink of tea from her cup. But she didn't get the chance, as Mad Hatter Lassiter shouted out that they needed to change seats again. Once they were seated again, March Hare Henry again asked Juliet why she was there.

"As I was telling you before the 'C' word was…"

"The 'C' word?"

"Yes, C. A. T."

"Oh, ok so how is your tea?"

"My tea, I haven't had any yet and…"

"What do you call a box full of ducks?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What for?" March Hare Henry asked her.

"Lassiter, I'm sorry, I mean the Mad Hatter, just said, 'What do you call a box full of ducks?'"

"What do you call a box full of ducks? What does that mean?" asked Mad Hatter Lassiter.

"I don't know, you just said…"

"I'm sure she's mad," Mad Hatter Lassiter whispered to March Hare Henry.

"Mad, I'm mad? Well, I'll never. You are the ones that are mad and I really don't have time for this," Juliet said standing up and storming off towards the far gate. Behind her, she could hear March Hare Henry call out.

"Time, time, who has the time?"

Just then White Rabbit Gus comes running in, still carrying his watch and saying that he is going to be late. Juliet had just turned around to see Mad Hatter Lassiter take the watch and look at it.

"Of cause you're late. This watch is two days behind."

"It is?"

"Yes it is."

"Can you fix it?"

"Of cause I can fix it," Mad Hatter Lassiter said as he started to dip it into a cup of tea.

"Oh dear," White Rabbit Gus said as he watched Mad Hatter Lassiter pull his watch to pieces.

"Now, we need…"

Juliet watched as Gus nearly went as white as his rabbit suit, when Mad Hatter Lassiter put butter and tea, sugar and jam into the works of the watch and then closed it up. Then, with a knife, Mad Hatter Lassiter cut neatly around the watch and give it back to White Rabbit Gus. But then, the watch goes mad and March Hare Henry smashes it with a mallet and then hands it back to White Rabbit Gus, who looks at it with a very sad expression.

"Oh dear and it was an un-birthday present."

"It was? Well then," Mad Hatter Lassiter said, as he and Marsh Hare Henry grabbed White Rabbit Gus and started singing the un-birthday song again. They then threw him over the fence and into the forest. Juliet took off after White Rabbit Gus in hopes he could just get her home.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	9. Wanting to go Home

**Chapter 9: Wanting to go Home**

Juliet wandered around the forest for about an hour before she started getting tired. Taking one more look around, Juliet still couldn't see any sign of White Rabbit Gus. Shaking her head Juliet made up her mind.

"That's it, blow finding Gus, I'm going home."

As Juliet tried to find the right path to take her home, a strange bird, one that looked like a pair of those joke glasses with a nose, hopped onto her shoulder. As she approached one tree, there was another strange looking bird, which had a mirror in its stomach. Seeing the glasses bird on her shoulder, Juliet lifts it off and put in the tree with the mirror bird.

"Sorry, but no more nonsense, I just want to go home."

As she turned around, Juliet stepped onto some air horns that look like ducks and as she watched in horror, they raced over to the nearby pond and swam away. Juliet just stood there and watched in amazement as she took in the strange and unusual animals.

At first, she saw two frogs. As they jumped, one made the sound of drums, the other a set of symbols. Then, under the nearby waterfall, there was a bird which looked like an umbrella.

As she started walking again, Juliet noticed that it was starting to get dark and the strange noises and shadows were making her a little jumpy. Suddenly there was a noise behind her. Turning around, Juliet saw a big bird, but, instead of it having a beak, there was a shovel and it was walking along digging holes.

Then from behind her, came a couple of normal bluebirds, but they were being chased by a much larger bird, which had a bird cage where its body should be. It didn't take long for it to catch up with the little bluebirds. With one swipe of its beak, it had grabbed the bluebirds and

as soon as it swallowed, the bluebirds were in the cage, singing happily.

The hooting sound of an owl made Juliet look up into the trees, only to watch as the owl flew away, but just like all other animals in this strange place, it wasn't just an owl. Its body moved in and out like a piano accordion.

As she followed the owl, Juliet came out into a clearing and found some new types of birds. One type had a hammer for its beak, the other had pencils. As the hammer bird hammered up signs the pencil birds wrote something on them. Juliet walked up to see what they read. Each one had only one word on it.

'DO'

'NOT'

'STEP'

'ON'

'THE'

'MOONRATS'

The last sign pointed down to the ground. As Juliet took a step back to have a better look, something started to run around at her feet. Looking down, Juliet saw what looked like colourful pompoms running in different direction. But not too far from her, they grouped together and made an arrow, which pointed to a hidden path.

Juliet was so happy to see the path she rushed over and started to follow it at once. Unfortunately, just after she started walking, she came across a dog walking the other way. But this dog had a brush for a nose and was sweeping away the path. When they meet, the dog just stepped aside, walked around Juliet and then continued sweeping the path away.

Juliet watched as the dog disappeared from sight and so did her chances of getting home. Juliet walked over to the clearing and sat down on a log. As she sat there, Juliet started to sing to herself. All the strange birds and animals surrounded her to listen to the song.

'_All I wanted to do was to say I'm sorry._

_That I, was wrong and you were right._

_All I wanted was us to be happy._

_But I lost what was in sight._

_I tried to change you._

_But now I know, _

_I should have been the one to change._

_And now, it's too late._

_You are gone and I am lost._

_And now, all I want to do_

_Is to be able to go home to you.'_

As Juliet's song gave way to tears, the birds and animals disappeared. The next thing she knew, she could hear the Cheshire Cat's voice.

"Oh, you're back again."

"Yes, my dear, and how is your search for the White Rabbit going?" Shawn the Cheshire Cat asked.

"I don't want to find him anymore, I just want to go home, but I can't find my way there."

"Well, my dear, nobody who lives here does anything their way and that's because everything here is done the Queen's way."

"The Queen's way, what Queen?"

"Why, the Queen of hearts, and I'm sure if you two meet, she would love you to death."

"Well, how do I get to the Queen?"

"Well, some go this way and others go that way. But I prefer the short way." And with that, Shawn the Cheshire Cat pulled a lever in the tree and a door opens up in the tree's trunk.

Looking through it, Juliet sees the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. With a smile on her face, Juliet walked through the door.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	10. Juliet Meets the Queen

**Chapter 10:**** Juliet Meets the Queen.**

Juliet walked through the door and straight into a beautifully kept maze. As she made her way through, she heard some people singing. She rounded a few more corners and found herself in the garden she had seen through the door.

There she found the ones who were singing. Juliet recognised them as being three uniform officers from the station, but here they were playing cards, to be precise, an ace, a two and a three. They were going from one white rose bush to the next, painting the white roses, red.

Trying to work out why they would be doing this, Juliet went up to the number three and asked him why they were painting the roses red.

"Well, you see…" he started off as he looked around nervously, "we accidently planted white roses and well, the Queen only wants red ones."

"Can't she just accept the white roses?"

"No, it has to be red and if she finds out that we planted the wrong ones, she'll have our heads for it."

"Oh, dear, well I'll give you a hand then." And with that Juliet picked up a paint brush and started to paint the roses red. She even sang along with them as they worked.

They were just about finished, when Juliet heard a trumpet sounding.

"Oh, no, the Queen is coming. The three cards start running around, throwing the tins of paint and paint brushes away. Just as some more cards that looked like guards, entered the area where they were, Jules saw that the first three cards were lying flat down on the ground.

As Juliet joined them, she watched as the rest of the pack came walking in. Then, someone she wasn't expecting to see, also turned up, it was White Rabbit Gus, blowing the trumpet. He then introduced the Queen.

"All hale the Queen of Hearts." Juliet was surprised to see herself walk in, dressed in a Victorian style dress, with crown and all. Then White Rabbit Gus added something else, but in a flat voice, "and the King." And again Juliet was surprised to see that the king was Shawn.

Meanwhile, the Queen had made her way around and was looking at the roses, satisfied at what she saw, that is, until she found one of the roses that had only been half painted.

"Who has been painting my roses red?" Queen Juliet asked in a furious voice.

Juliet, realising she still has a paint brush in her hand, quickly tried to hide it. But the three cards had already busted in to attempt to explain, tripping over each other's words and blaming the others.

Queen Juliet watched as they tried to explain and the longer they went on the redder her face got. Finally she had enough.

"Enough, off with their heads!" Queen Juliet commanded and a few other cards walked forward and dragged them off. Juliet was surprised to find everyone else was cheering.

Just then, Queen Juliet, spied Juliet. King Shawn saw what the Queen was looking at and he approached to get a better look. He turned to Queen Juliet. "What type of card is she?" he asked.

"She isn't a card. She is a young woman. Please stand, my dear."

"Thank you," Juliet said as she stood up.

"Stand up straight, talk clearly and say, 'yes, Your Majesty'."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Juliet said after the Queen had given Juliet her ideas.

"So my dear, what are you doing here?"

"Well…I'm trying to find my…"

"Yours!" the Queen yells. "Your way, no my dear, everything here has to be done my way."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I was only thinking…"

"Thinking, well, curtsey while you think." Juliet did as she was told. "Your Majesty, can I ask you a question?"

A question, no, but I will ask you a question. Do you play ten pin bowling?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good," and with, that the cards set themselves up, to make a ten pin alley.

The cards made the floor and sides of the ally and the pins. The bowling balls were aardvarks rolled up into balls.

Queen Juliet went first and with the cards moving, she nearly got a strike, but one card failed to fall over. Queen Juliet's face turned red and she shouted, "Off, with his head," and he was grabbed and dragged away.

King Shawn ran after him shouting. "Off with his head, by order of the King. You heard what the Queen said."

Then Queen Juliet turned to Juliet. "Your turn, my dear!"

"Oh, no, please…," Juliet cried as she put her hand to her throat.

"Please," Queen Juliet said, handing Juliet a bowling ball.

"Oh, yes, Your Majesty."

Juliet had her go and failed straight out, as the cards avoided her ball. Just as Queen Juliet had her second go, Shawn the Cheshire Cat appeared.

"Shall we have some fun?" he asked with a great big grin.

"No, don't."

"What?"

"Not you, Your Majesty, I was talking to the cat."

"Cat? What cat?" Queen Juliet said as she looked around.

Shawn the Cheshire Cat took this opportunely to shape himself into the Queen's bowling ball. As Queen Juliet took her go, Shawn the Cheshire Cat wrapped himself around her hand. This action caused Queen Juliet to fall forward and she went sliding down the alley, stopping short of the cards.

Thinking that Juliet did it, Queen Juliet ordered her head to be cut off. But King Shawn rushed up and begged Queen Juliet to let him have a trial. Agreeing, she ordered the cards to make a court.

Juliet stood on the dock looking around. King Shawn sat at a table out front; he was smiling like a kid at Christmas time. Banging the gravel down, King Shawn called the court to order.

The first to be called as a witness was Field Mouse McNab; he popped his head out of the top of a tea pot and started to recite a poem. As he finished, he slipped back into the teapot and the next thing they heard was a light snore.

The next was March Hare Henry. When he was asked if he knew Juliet, he just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Then there was Mad Hatter Lassiter who said that he did know her, but Juliet was mad.

It didn't help Juliet's case any that she kept interrupting, in order to point out Shawn the Cheshire Cat who kept appearing everywhere.

Finely Juliet had had enough. "I can't believe this place."

"You're out of order," King Shawn said banging the gavel hard on the table.

"No!" Juliet shouted as she stood up, "you are out of order and so is this court." Queen Juliet was not happy, but before she could say anything, Juliet continued. "Your Majesty, you are a bully and a control freak. Not everything has to be done your way."

"What! How dare you. Off with her head!" Queen Juliet shouted.

Realising the danger she was in, Juliet took off, just narrowly being missed by one of the cards. She ran down the paths, past the houses of the Mad Hatter and White Rabbit. The next thing Juliet knew, she found herself swimming in the ocean and then she was back at the little door. Trying it, Juliet found it was still locked. Looking behind her, Juliet could see the Queen and her cards closing in fast.

"Please let me through. I'm begging you, please let me through."

"But my dear," the door said, "you are already through."

Juliet looked through the keyhole, only to see herself lying on the floor of the building she had followed White Rabbit Gus into. Desperately she banged on the door, yelling.

"Juliet, wake up, you must wake." Then everything started to spin and then the world Juliet was in went black.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	11. Has Juliet Learnt

**Chapter 11:**** Has Juliet Learnt her Lesson?**

Juliet could hear a faint beeping noise as it slowly pulled her from the peaceful blackness she was in.

Opening her eyes, Juliet found herself looking up at a ceiling. The beeping sound was getting louder and when she turned her head towards it, Juliet could see an IV bag hanging from a pole.

'So, I'm in hospital', she thought to herself. 'But how did I get here?'

Looking around, Juliet got a surprise when she looked to the other side of the bed. For sitting there was no other than Shawn Spencer. His head was down with his chin resting on his chest and a light snore echoed around the silent form.

'What happen to me? Did I just dream about the fight; throwing Shawn out, and if it did happen, why is Shawn here?' Juliet's head was filled with question, but no answers.

Juliet was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed that Shawn had woken up and was watching her.

"If you think too hard, you're going to end up back in a coma."

"What…Shawn, I'm sorry. How did I get here?" Juliet rasped as her throat was dry.

"I'll talk to you later, Jules. I think the doctor wants to check you over first."

Juliet turned her head and saw a young man with blue eyes looking at her. Looking back at Shawn, Juliet nodded.

Shawn exited the room and walked over to the waiting room. Then he took out his phone and sent a text to everyone to let them know that Juliet was awake. By the time the doctor came to see Shawn, which was about twenty minutes, the room was full with Chief Vick, Lassiter and McNab, Henry and Gus. They were all waiting to hear how Juliet was.

The doctor looked at them all and he just nodded his head. He had gotten use to each and every one of them over the last few weeks, as they all checked in on Juliet.

"How is she, Doctor?" Chief Vick asked.

"It looks like Detective O'Hara is going to be just fine, but we can't be sure just yet. I will order some test for tomorrow and we will go from there. Now, I take it you would all like to see Detective O'Hara?" the doctor watched as they all nodded. "Ok, you can all see her, but only for a short time and as long as you don't upset her too much."

"We won't upset her and thank you, Doctor," Chief Vick said.

They watched him leave and then they made their way to Juliet's room. Knocking on the door, they waited for Juliet to say they could enter. Once they had entered, they all rounded her bed.

"How are you doing, O'Hara?" asked Lassiter.

"I'm good, but how did I get here?"

"You went missing. I found you in an old building. You had fallen through the floor and you were out cold," Shawn said his head slightly bowed.

"Shawn…did we have a fight?"

"Yes, Juliet, we did, but we can talk about it later. You need to focus on getting better."

"While I was out I had a weird dream."

"What type of weird dream; a Shawn Spencer type of weird dream or normal person weird type of dream?"

"A Shawn Spencer type of one. I was, I suppose I was Alice, in Alice in Wonderland, but everyone was there. Gus, you were the White Rabbit and Chief, you were the red rose. McNab was the field mouse, Bill the lizard and the bird that Dodo sat on when he was being pushed in the ocean. Lassiter was the black bird and the Mad Hatter. Even you were there Mr. Spencer. You were Dodo and the March Hare."

"What about me?" Shawn said as he jumped up and down with his hand in the air.

Juliet looked over to Shawn, only to see him suddenly stop what he was doing and apologize.

"Don't, Shawn, I was the one in the wrong, trying to change you and yes, you were in my dream as well. You were the Cheshire Cat and the King."

"Who was the Queen?" Gus asked.

"I was," Juliet said looking down. "And it was fitting. She was mean and controlling and expected everything to be done her way and that is just what I'm like," Juliet said as she looked at Shawn.

"Yes and no, Juliet. Yes, you tried to change me, but I should have sat down and talked to you and found out why, than we could have come to a compromise."

"You're right, Shawn, except for one small thing. It should have been me that sat you down and explained what was bothering me, not the other way around," Juliet said as she started to yawn.

"Well, Juliet, I think we need to talk about this later. You need your sleep and we promised the doctor we wouldn't stay long," Shawn said rubbing Juliet's arm.

"Ok, you will be back soon, won't you?"

"Yes, I will." Shawn looked around at the others. We all will, Juliet."

"Ok, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Juliet," they all said and then they left one by one, leaving Shawn and Juliet alone.

"Shawn, can you forgive me?"

"No, I can't, Juliet, because there is nothing to forgive you for. Juliet, I know I'm a handful and if you want, I would like to give us another try. But we need to learn to talk to each other."

"Yes, we do. So do we start again?"

"Let's, but once you are out of hospital and back at work. Until then, let's just be friends. Agree?"

"Agree," and with that Shawn and Juliet shake hands and then Juliet watches as Shawn leaves the room.

'I think we're going to be ok, I really do'. Juliet thought before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


End file.
